The Sound Brothers
by TheDevilsMusic
Summary: A story of how one brother ends up fighting another or does it have to be that way? In war ideals can be corrupted and changed but will these two brothers change their ideals or be reunited as family again in the time of war and can their ideals help change ideals of brothers who have broken their bond? (Jack is SB) (SB x M x A x A x S)
1. Chapter 1

**In case anyone is wondering where this is set it is set before the war on Cybertron but I'll change to when it's set during the war on Earth.**

"…Minicon connection…"

_"… thoughts…"_

_'…Spark bond...'_

"Soundy! Get up your going to be late!" A voice called from downstairs of the metal house, in a room was Soundwave but he didn't have a mask on and can see his sliver optics come online.

"Scrap. What time is it?" Soundwave said but his voice wasn't distorted.

"I don't wanna hear that! Also it's nearly mid-solar cycle!" The same voice called out and like that Soundwave had rushed out of his berth and heading straight downstairs into a area that looked like a kitchen.

"Don't forget your energy Sound." The voice from before called out.

"Thanks bro but please stop calling me Soundy I'm not a little sparkling anymore." Soundwave said

"No can do since I'm oldest." He said.

"No your not we were made at the same time." Soundwave stated before he grabbed a cube of energon and rushed out the door as his visor came down.

"Well I should be going as well I've got work and I'm sure Orion won't be happy that I'm late again." The other voice that said this had entered the kitchen but the appearance of where the voice came from looks almost like Soundwave but instead of having a lithe frame he had a more bulky armoured frame, he also had wings on his back that are a bit bulky thanks to extra armour, other bots would've have mistaken him for Soundwave if it wasn't for his colours being mainly silver with red highlights while Soundwave had just stuck to different shades of purple.

"DJ are you good?" The Soundwave look alike asked a minicon who had speakers on his arms and was black with silver highlights.

"I'm in the groove boss." DJ stated before he transformed and joined with the Soundwaves look alike chest.

"Wingbeat, you good?" He asked this to another minicon but it was a flying one instead who resembled Laserbeak but was just silver with red highlights but it's reply was a sqwak before it joined the look alike's legs giving them the appearance of smaller wings on the back of them.

"And finally Remix How are you doing?" He asked as the minicon came out from a doorway and this minicon had what looked to be a pair of headphones around his neck and what seemed to be a display on his chest.

"Let's get the party started!" Remix exclaimed before climbing up onto the bots shoulder and gave him a pair of headphones.

"Reckless." He said and Remix started to play that song and on the display sound bars had appeared saying that music was playing and he started to leave the house before he grabbed a energy cube and put his visor down, as he was walking down a street he came across a construction site where a big green bot and a blue bot bumped fists before they got back to work, down a different street was a police officer arresting a bot.

"Morning RC." He called out getting the femmes attention.

"Morning." She simply said before getting on with her job, after that he ran into a little kid who was playing outside a medical store well what he considered a little kid since he was young but he was up to the his waist in height.

"Woah there Bee!" He exclaimed as the kid wasn't paying attention and ran right into his leg and he stumbled back.

"S-sorry mister." He said before he looked up and saw who he bumped into.

"Hey I know you. Can I play with your minicons?" Bee asked but he just shooked his head.

"Sorry little guy but I'm very busy today but when I come by later you can. Tell me is the ol' hatchet in?" He asked and Bee nodded his head."Cheers kid."

"Would you stop calling me kid I'm nearly at the end of my sparkling stage!" Bee angrily shouted out but he just carried inside.

"Yo hatchet! You in here?" He called out but what he got instead was a wrench flying towards him but he just dodge it next was a red and silver bot who came walking out from nowhere.

"I thought I knew that voice from anywhere." The bot said.

"How you doing Knockout?" He asked.

"Oh I'm just dandy, so what do you need grumpy bot for anyway." Knockout asked.

"I was wondering if he finished what I asked him." He said.

"Yes it is finished but what you asked about the other thing the best I can do is make them smaller that's it." Said a voice and it belonged to Ratchet as he came out from the back of the store carrying five items which looked to be some kind of jewellery.

"Well all I can ask for is the best Ratchet." He said before handing over some credits.

"You never told me why You wanted these." Ratchet said as he handed them over letting the bot and his three minicons pick out the ones they wanted while he put the extra one in his sub-space compartment.

"And its going to remain like that Ratchet even though I do count you as a friend." He said before leaving.

"Stay safe." He called out as the door shut behind him and before he knew long he had made it to Iacons hall of records.

"Morning Ariel." He greeted.

"Your late." She said.

"What nah, I'm not late I'm just early for my next shift." He joked as Remix put the headphones away.

"Just hurry up and get to work." Ariel said.

"Sure thing." He said before picking up some data-pads with his cables that came out of his back and started to put them back on the correct shelves as did his minicons and sometimes helped people who were looking for the correct data-pads, not only that but sometimes he would even help archive events.

"Woah!" He heard from behind and expertly caught the bot with his cables as they nearly tripped over one of his minicons.

"You should watch where your going." He said as he turned around to see a pink and white femme who is holding a stack of data-pads.

"Oh my, that was a close one." She spoke with a soft voice that had made his spark skip a beat.

"Do you need any help?" He asked as he got the femme back on to her pedes.

"No thank you but thanks for catching me." She said and he caught a glimpse at her optics being the colour of cerulean blue mixed with purple.

"No problem, I'm used to bots tripping over my minicons." He said rubbing the back of his neck cables as his cables went back into place while his minicons just went back to work.

"These cute fellas are your's? I didn't know that and it seems they can get things done." She said as Dj threw up a data-pad with Wingbeat catching it and placed it in its correct place."And well coordinated." She said.

"Well it did take us a few tries to get it right but it was worth it in the end, ain't that right guys?" He asked and got a chorus of yes from them as they carried on before he realised something."I never did get your designation." He said which she had blushed energon blue in embarrassment.

"Oh my bad its Melody." Melody said as she put out her servo in greeting.

"Well I can see why your called that. I'm SoundBlaster." SoundBlaster as he shook her servo.

"Wait SoundBlaster as in Soundwaves brother?" She asked which got his attention.

"What did he do this time?" SB asked.

"Me and my friends saw him at a bar with a silver mech and a red and blue mech." She said and that got SB attention even more.

"Hold on a astro-sec. Hey Ariel! Do you know where Orion Pax is?" SB called over to Ariel who looked to be thinking.

"I think he said he was going to meet a friend at the 'drunken symbiot'." She called back.

"No wonder why I didn't see him this solar-cycle. Anyway you were saying?" SB questioned.

"No biggie, well he started to talk to us before his other two friends came over as well but they weren't drunk. I think they were trying to get our comm link number but since were sisters we didn't like any of them since the silver mech was too brutish like as he kept his body riddle with battle scars the red and blue one had opted to stay out and your brother was the one who we liked the most and not to sound too mean or that but he seemed way too creepy for us." Melody explained and that had made SB face-palmed.

"I told him not to stick with different shades of purple, why doesn't he listen to me." SB said as he shook his head."When I get the chance I'm going to take him to Knockout to change his colours. Well at least tell me you let him down gently?" SB asked.

"We did since we knew he was a nice bot but looked too creepy for our liking." She said and started to look SB up and down seeming to be inspecting him."In fact I wonder if my sisters…" She said to herself.

"Well at least allow me to make up for it?" SB asked with a smile.

"If anyone should make up for the mistake it should be us since I nearly landed on one of your minicons." Melody stated.

"Are you sure?" SB asked wanting to know he wouldn't be taken advantage of Melody.

"I'm sure, now come on I'm sure my sisters would like to meet you." Melody insisted and literally started to try and drag SB out of the hall of records.

"Alright I'm going. Cya next solar-cycle Ariel!"SB called out as his minicons raced after him with Ariel looking over the front desk watching him get dragged out by a femme.

"What in the name of Primus." She simply said not even bothering to comprehend why he was being dragged away by a femme bot but SoundBlaster never got the chance to meet Melody's sisters as he and Melody were walking down a street in Iacon and as he and Melody were right next to a space-bridge transport centre a bomb had went off sending him and Melody right into one and out of fright SB had something he didn't want to and that was activating his personal space-bridge ability and being so close to so many space-briges it had mixed up the coordinates he was thinking of and in doing so he, his minicons and Melody had been sent to Earth but they had landed in a military base where soldiers had started to surround them.

_"Well that's how we ended up on Earth." _SB thought as he placed some books on a shelf.

"Thanks Jack." A kid said.

"No problem." 'Jack' said. _"I hate that name 'cause its not my name." _SB thought with disgust because he hated using a name that isn't his.

"Jack your shift is over." A women said at the front desk.

"Alright then." SB said before he left the library._"I also forgot to mention I had to use the pretender gear that Ratchet made to hide amongst the humans. Its just another lie, I hate it." _SB thought as he had raven hair and was wearing LED googles and a half mask as it was a way to hide his face if he couldn't use his visor while in pretender mode not only that he was wearing a silver and red highlighted biker jacket.

"Hey boss." And SB looked to see DJ, Remix and Wingbeat waiting for him.

"Sup guys." SB said and they started to follow after him.

"Where we heading?" DJ asked but their looks remained the same like Ratchet said the Pretender gear had only made them smaller and if Remix or DJ were their normal size they would be bigger than what SB height is now.

"Were going to check on Melody since I'm the one who got us into this mess I'm taking responsibility for the situation were in." SB said to them as Wingbeat sat on his shoulder.

"Hey boss did you get the chance to listen to the music this planet has? Some of it is actually good." Remix asked trying to change the subject a bit.

"I've never got the time to Remix, been busy dealing with the government and watching our backs." SB said as he noticed a black SUV with black tinted windows.

"Hey you have to pay for that!" A women voice shouted from a fast food restaurant.

"Hey Melody, did another customer stole the food again?" SB asked as the women in the drive through window turned to look at him as her pink hair was tied up.

"Yup I tell you these natives have no manners, they are so brutish and this 'food' its so disgusting." Melody complained to SB as he, Remix and DJ sat on the ground.

"I know what you mean at least the library is decent enough but I can't take Remix, DJ and Wingbeat in with me, which annoys me all because there robots and might damage the books since their made of paper. This planet and its frailness." SB said with annoyance as his minicons all held a expression of annoyance as well.

"Well my shift is over so why don't we head out into the desert to 'stretch' our legs a bit?" Melody suggested and that got SB in the mood and his minicons as well.

"That's fine by me." SB happily said before he got up and went around to the entrance of the fast food joint but his radar had picked up four energon signals.

"Hey boss I got this 'weird feeling'." DJ said as he knew what SB knew as he spotted a blue and pink highlighted bike parked in one of the spaces and three identical cars had drove by but at a slow pace as if they were looking for something... or someone.

"Hey Jack, is that yours?" SB heard from his left and he turned to find out it was just the annoying bitch sierra and her friend.

"Yes it is and in fact I'm taking her home." SB said as he got on the bike right as Melody came out and Jacks LED googles did the middle finger gesture to Sierra and the only reason she chose to try and speak to him is because the fact is he looked like a 17 year old teen and looked cool.

"Melody come on we don't have all day." SB called out right as two of the minicons got smaller so they can fit in on of SB's pockets but Wingbeat had chosen to sit right in front of SB.

"Sure thing, Sierra." Melody said as she got on behind SB and in a disgusted voice since she figured Sierra to be one of those girls who would stay for a one night stand.

"Yo Remix start the beat." SB said and like that Remix started to play music before SB had started the engine and drove out of the parking lot after he done a donut to leave smoke in Sierras and her friends face and right at the time the same three cars had came around the corner and started chasing after them.

"Finally! Someone who wants a fight!" SB shouted excitedly at being chased by the three energon signals.

"Wingbeat why don't you show them how to beat it." SB said and like that Wingbeat had took off, getting behind the three cars but it looked like nothing was happening and before they knew it the purple car in the back started to swerve out of control and slammed itself straight into a wall while the other two carried on chasing them.

"Good going Wingbeat." SB said through a connection with his minicon as it sat in its place before dealing with one of the cars.

"Jack what did you do that for?" Melody asked.

"Because Melody those aren't normal cars and this Bike isn't normal either am I right?" SB asked as he spotted the rear view mirrors move on their own looking at him.

"How did you know?" A female voice said coming from the bike surprising Melody a lot.

"First I'll tell you later, second is that you Arcee?" SB and Melody said the last bit at the same time surprising the bike now.

"How do you know my name?" Arcee said as they drove down a alley way with two of the cars still following them.

"I said later." SB said as he jumped off the bike and running down a different alley way making one of the cars chase after him while the second one had gone after Arcee, Melody and Wingbeat.

"Remix do your thing and mix up the beat." SB said and like that the minicon had jumped out of his pocket, changed his size, transform his arms into what looked to be pillars that pounded into the ground causing the tarmac to rise up and down making it impossible for something to drive on it.

"I hope you get scrapped fool!" Remix shouted before he went back to being in SB pocket before he carried on running down the allay ways taking different turns here and three before he came out on to the main road right as Arcee, Melody and Wingbeat stopped right in front of him.

"Hop on!" Arcee said which he didn't argue there, hopping on one of the cars was following him before the other two had rejoined the first on the road chasing Arcee again but this time they also started to fire at them and before long they were on the highway, when SB looked behind he saw a muscle car sporting yellow with a black stripe which had knocked the first car out of its way and stopped the other purple cars from getting in front of him.

"Friend of yours?" SB asked which also made Melody turn around to see what he meant.

"Family." Arcee corrected.

"Wait Boss is that little Bee?" DJ asked when he poked his head out of the pocket to look behind.

"Never mind that DJ." SB said as Arcee took a ramp off the highway that had landed them in a drainage ditch, SB and Melody had gotten off Arcee and had ran towards a little kid who had spotted them when they landed.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" SB asked.

"Not much really but-" The kid nether got the chance to finish as the three cars had jumped down into the drainage ditch and did what the kid thought was never possible and that was transforming into three identical robots.

"Melody." SB said getting her attention."Take it off." SB ordered which got her very happy as she took off a necklace and handed it to SB, a few minute later when Arcee was fighting the drones one of them had gotten knocked back by someone else but she wasn't very worried at the moment until she had got knocked down by one of the drones while the mystery someone continued to fight the drones, next came Bee who had crushed the kids toy car, a alright from the kid before he got knocked down then came a big green bot who had scared off the last surviving drone since the other two were killed by the mystery bot and Arcee.

"I knew training would come in handy but Primus I didn't expect this." The mystery bot said getting the attention of the other three bots who had turned to find a pink and white femme that resembles Arcee in some ways.

"Melody?!" Arcee exclaimed which got Melody to turn to look at her.

"Cee Cee!" Melody exclaimed before tackling Arcee down on to the ground as Melody was giggling like a school girl.

"Argh when I thought you was dead I could be stopped calling by that nickname." Arcee groaned.

"What's wrong with Cee Cee? I thought you liked it." Melody said.

"Mind telling us who the girlfriend is?" The big green bot asked.

"Bulk, Bee this my sister Melody." Arcee introduced the two to her sister.

"No wonder why she's called Melody." Bulk said as he heard Melody's voice.

"Well sorry to disappoint you big fella but you aren't my type." Melody said with a giggle as she already knew who her type was and when she looked for SB he wasn't there nor was the kid they had found. _"Must've taken him to a safe place." _Melody thought as the four carried on with their talk, Jack or SoundBlaster was already walking with Raf who had given his name to Jack since Raf was the kid from earlier who got Jack to help him put the books away he had burrowed from the library.

"I see ya tomorrow Raf and stay out of trouble." Jack said.

**A day later.**

SoundBlaster had walked out of the high school and since his age his human form was he had to attend high school.

"I fragging hate this place." He whispered to himself and then he spotted Raf by a tree that was next to the road.

"Hey Raf did ya stay out of trouble?" Jack asked while Raf had just chuckled.

"You bet but listen about what happened yesterday." Raf was going to say but Jack had cut him off.

"Yesterday? I dunno what happened that day." Jack said playing dumbly as another black SUV had drove by and it had black tinted windows which had made Jack grumble to himself.

"Hey boss, what's planned for today?" Remix asked as he and DJ walked up beside him while Wingbeat sat on his shoulder.

"Cool! Did you make these guys?" Raf asked as he started to inspect all three of the minicons but also made them very uncomfortable.

"Hey Raf could you not? They do have emotions as well." Jack said and when Raf looked at the minicons again he could see they were very uncomfortable.

"Oh I'm sorry." Raf apologised and after that the same muscle car from before had drove right up beside the road, honked its horn and opened the door.

"It wants us to get in." Jack said acting dumb still as his minicons knew what he was doing.

"No just me and the three minicons, whatever those are." Raf said but he didn't realise that the three minicons were the three robots beside Jack.

"Alright you heard him guys." Jack said giving his minicons the signal to get in Bee's alt mode as did Raf and they had taken off down the road which then Jack spotted the same bike from before.

"Scrap." He cursed and started to walk away from the high school and like that the bike had started to follow him and unknowingly a human girl had followed the bike as well, Jack had turned into a alley way and the bike did the same.

"What do you want?" Jack asked as he wanted to get to the point.

"The safety of you is top priority to Optimus Prime so he requests your presence." Arcee said.

"No thanks I'm good and just so you know I don't need talking vehicles following me around." Jack said and started to walk away and Arcee transformed.

"Look, Jack is it? Your safety still stands even if those minicons can protect you they can't protect you forever. Which is why Optimus Prime has requested for you." Arcee said.

"Optimus who?" Jack said as he didn't know that a new prime had been anointed.

"And because your one of the few, the only few who have ever seen us." Arcee said and at that point a different voice had butted into the conversation.

"Dude what are you waiting for? Go with!" A female voice exclaimed and the two looked where they came from to see a girl wearing a punk rock outfit leaning around the corner.

"Scrap." They both cursed and liked that the three were out on the road outside the town jasper following behind Bee and the girl had screamed a "woohoo" in Jacks ears.

"Hey my ears are bleeding now so could you stop?!" Jack exclaimed as he really hated her voice."And why did we take her with us?" Jack asked.

"Rules." Arcee said as she didn't like this outcome either as they to a T-junction but they had drove forward straight towards a cliff with secret doors opening and they drove in and went up what was the entry ramp and entered the main hub of the secret base and as soon as Raf laid his eyes on a different bot.

"IS THAT YOU OL' HATCHET!?" Two of the minicons practically screamed as they jumped out of Bee's alt mode and that had gotten the bots attention as he looked to see who had called him by his nickname and was prepared to throw a wrench at who it was.

"For the last time its Ratchet not Hatchet." He said as he threw the wrench at the two minicons and hit them right in the head knocking them out as Wingbeat was flying around them, making a sound of laughter as did everyone else did.

"I guess Ratchet needs to learn how to take a joke." Melody said as she and the green bot had walked into the main hub.

"It would be nice if ol' docbot did." the green bot agreed before earning a wrench to the helm.

"I heard that." Ratchet said. "Anyway I thought there was two." Ratchet said as he saw three humans.

"Well Ratchet haven't you heard, Humans multiply." Both Jack and Arcee said at the same time which earned a puking noise from the girl before she ran up to the green bot and started to fire question after question leaving the poor guy confused on what to do.

"So if you guys are robots who made you?" Raf asked and at that moment the two minicons had woken up.

"Made us? You got be joking." One of them said."Nobody made us little man." The other said as they took off the pretender gear and grew back to their original size.

"Wait a minute where did you get those?" Ratchet asked as he looked at the two minicons.

"Where do you think lug nuts." One said."We got them from you." The other said and that got Ratchet to face palm.

"Now I know why you look so familiar even you Wingbeat." Ratchet said and Wingbeat did the same as the other two minicons did growing back to it's original size and with some very heavy foot steps a big red, blue and silver bot had stepped out from one of the hallways.

"As the two minicons said we weren't made but we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron also known as Autobots." The bot said in his deep baritone voice.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked since Cybertronians should be on Cybertron not on Earth.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticon's." He answered but that only gave Jack more questions.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee explained.

"Okay, now why are they here?" Jack asked and that got the big bot to kneel down to be eye to optic level.

"A fair question Jack, in part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged centuries of civil war." He explained but Jack he didn't believe his audio receptors as if he was told Soundwave had been killed along with Laserbeak.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost over the control of our worlds supply of energon, the fuel and life-blood of Autobots and Decepticons alike, The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside the one whom I considered a brother but in war ideals can be corrupted and it was thus that Megatron lost his way." He was explaining when the girl had done a fake yawn.

"Is there going to be a quiz?" She jokingly asked but Jack still couldn't believe his audio receptors.

"So what does Megatron or this have to do with us?" Raf asked.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from for some time but if his return is imminent as I fear then his return could be catastrophic." He stated."And now that you now know of our existence I fear as of last night the Decepticons know of yours." He said.

"Got it so if we spot any strange vehicles call 9-1-1, can we go now?" Jack asked as he didn't want to be here, he only wanted be on Cybertron with his brother.

"Are you kidding me? I'm living a dream in bot-swana and I'm not letting you or anyone else to shatter it mister library boy." The girl said.

"Library boy? Really is that the best you can do?" Jack asked as if taunting her to do her worst which had turned out to be a punch to the gut but it had only hurt her hand.

"Jesus christ! Is your stomach made out of a steel keg or something?" She questioned as she tried her best to make her hand stop hurting.

"That'll teach her good won't it Remix?" DJ asked as him and Remix started to laugh from an area where humans would be able to stay out of the way of the Cybertronians safely.

"Remix? ain't you that minicon who hangs around Soundwave?" The green bot asked.

"Wrong one lug nut." DJ said which got him thinking.

"Wait theres more than one?" He asked.

"You got that right rust brains." Remix stated.

"I always thought there was one not two." he said now he was a bit confused.

"Bulkhead even I knew there was two." Arcee said.

"Then how did you tell the difference?" Bulk asked.

"One was silver with red highlights and was more bulky than the lithe one who was using different shades of purple." Arcee said and Bulk nodded his head in understanding.

"Now that's aside, its best that you three remain under our watch at least until we can determine our enemies intention." The big bot said.

"Optimus with all due respect the human children are in as much here as anywhere." Ratchet said but what he didn't realise was that Jack was already up by his two minicons.

"Children. them two yeah, me? Nah." Jack said.

"They have no protective shell, if they get underfoot they'll go squish." Just emphasise his point he stomped his foot.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said right before green alarms had blared.

"Let me guess someone else is here and that someone is government liaison. Am I correct?" Jack asked over the sound of the alarms.

"That is correct but how did you know that?" Bumblebee had beeped and whirred.

"Yo jacky he said yeah and did you know that?" Remix asked playing dumb a bit.

"Giant transforming robots gives it all away my dear friend." Jack said.

"Its agent Fowler." Ratchet said.

"Well little kiddes time you go hide." Jack said but remained where he was.

"Why does he not get too hide?" The girl whined but still followed Raf to where they were hiding underneath the stairs right as the elevator doors open.

"Seven wrecks, 34 fender benders, a three hour traffic jam and on a particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black-" Fowler was saying before spotting 'Jack'.

"I'm not even going to bother with you 'Jackson' and why the hell aren't you back in the house we gave you?" Fowler asked as the bots turned to look at Jack.

"I dunno maybe because I was getting shot at by some purple cars. Oh, don't even start on the property damage I caused because I can hardly give a scrap about it." Jack said earning him even more suspicious gazes.

"You caused property damage? Greet even more paper work for me, you guys sure do love giving me more work." Fowler grumbled.

"Hey when your getting our aft chased by some evil robots who are shooting at then you can come complain about it to me." Jack said.

"Their back? jesus christ wearing a kilt why didn't anybody tell me?" Fowler questioned out loud while the girl and Raf were snickering in quietness.

"Indeed they are and we have the situation under control." Optimus said.

"I sure bet you do prime but its time the pentagon woke up." Fowler said.

"It would be wise if you do not as we are and possibly the only defence you have against the Decepticons threat." Optimus said as the two argued.

"Says you." Fowler said daring the prime.

"Hey fleshy," Bulk said getting Fowlers attention." Did anyone get splattered on that three-way? Team prime knows when to use force." He said as he ripped a piece of machinery off. "And how much to use." He said and destroyed the machinery.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled and the minicons had started barking with laughter.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus ordered and the minicons had stopped."Military involvement will only result in catastrophe, perhaps you can condone wide spread human casualty agent Fowler, I however cannot." Optimus said.

"Then do us both a favour and handle this prime under the radar." Fowler said as he got back into the elevator."Or I will." He said with the door closing.

"Pretty big bearings for a human." Bulk said.

"He's got some bearings but not big enough for the ladies I bet." Jack joked and that got him, his minicons and Bulk laughing.

"I like this human." Bulk happily exclaimed.

"Yo yo Bulk, agent little man only wanted to see this planet being safe." Remix stated.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Ah come on Hatchet I've been stuck on this planet for some time it can't be that bad." Melody said.

"Well I've been using this inferior technology for some time and are by far ancient in human terms." Ratchet argued.

"By what era he means its the cold war since this is a nuclear missile silo." Jack stated for everyone.

"What seems to be the problem Ratchet?" Optimus asked since he wanted to find out the origin of the problem.

"Cliffjumpers life signal had popped back online." Ratchet replied.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" The girl asked.

"How is that possible?" Optimus questioned.

"It isn't, just another bug the systems choked full of them." Ratchet stated.

"If there's any chance Cliff is alive." Arcee said with hopefulness in her voice.

"Ratchet, prepare sick-bay we may need it." Optimus right as the girl called out to him.

"Hey what can we do?" She asked.

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus said instantly crushing the girls dreams of joining them on the mission while also destroying Ratchets peacefulness.

"DJ, Remix." Jack called out to them and they knew what to do instantly and so they jumped off the platform and joined up with Melody who was tagging along with them and she turned to see Jack nod at her before he went walking off without anyone knowing.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered and they transformed driving into a green vortex that had been opened in a long tunnel disappearing from sight as it shut off.

"What just happened?" Raf asked.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground-bridge." Ratchet explained as if it was child's play.

"What's that?" The girl asked.

"A scale down version of space-bridge technology, since we don't have the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel." Ratchet stated.

"That means your stuck here." The girl said.

"With the likes of you yes. But I constructed the ground-bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet." Ratchet said with pride.

"Woah. Does it work for humans?" Raf asked.

"Naturally." Ratchet said.

"You mean I could just zip on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" The girl asked.

"Within moments. In fact allow me to send you there immediately all…" Ratchet was saying before he couldn't find the 'third human'.

"Wait a nano click. Wheres the other one?" He asked which had got them to look around for Jack but couldn't find him. In the energon mine where Team Prime are fighting the Decepticons, Arcee had found Cliffjumpers body but found it too be in two separate pieces and was acting like an animal and before long the two minicons Remix and DJ had grabbed each piece and jumped off the platform she was on and it had started to collapse and when Arcee looked over the edge she had saw the minicons go right into a bridge but she wash't going to lose the chance at possible bring him back and so she jumped in after Cliff and found herself in a very dark lit room while the Cliff she knew was laying on the table pinned down by two cables that had a silver bio-lights running along them.

"Show yourself!" Arcee ordered and like that SoundBlaster had stepped into the light but the cables remained where they were but he didn't stop there e carried on getting closer till his visor was right in her face.

"Leave." A voice said as it was a distortion of Optimus, Ratchets and Bulkheads voice right as a bridge opened up behind her he walked forward making her walk back into it.

"Not a word." It said right as the bridge closed leaving Arcee in the main hub of the base right as the rest of the team got back with an energon explosion right behind but thankfully it was cut off when Ratchet closed the ground-bridge.

"Arcee? What are you doing back here?" Melody asked as she thought Arcee was with them and got back to the base before them.

"I jumped in after Cliff's body was taken away by them two minicons only to find the other Sound." Arcee said now getting the attention Optimus and the others.

"What do you mean Sound?" Optimus inquired.

"The Sound brothers Optimus. I mean SoundBlaster is alive." Arcee explained shocking them well Melody had faked it.

"It can't be. SoundBlaster was in the bombing that Melody was in and she didn't see who had saved her and the minicons." Ratchet said.

"Well Ratchet I'm pretty sure my optics are working, so I do know what I saw." SHe said before tumbling over to a crate to support her weight and Ratchet had rushed over and started to examine her and found something on her servo.

"Decontamination bath, now!" Ratchet ordered and Arcee went to go do just that as Ratchet went back to his lab to examine the strange substance he found.

"Hey Optimus, I don't want to sound rude or that but no bars." Raf said as he checked his phone.

"A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus explained.

"Well I'm sure mister goody two shoes here doesn't call his mom then the police would be out looking for him." The girl said.

"Have you broken the law?" Optimus inquired as he looked at Raf with critical optics.

"No, no its after 10pm which means I broke curfew my mom set." Raf explained.

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered." Optimus said in thought.

"But the issue of your safety remain. Bulkhead accompany miss…" Optimus was saying but they nether got the girls name.

"Oh my names Miko." Miko said.

"Accompany Miko home." Optimus was saying.

"Sweet my host parents are going to freak!" Miko exclaimed in excitement.

"Maintain surveillance in vehicle mode." Optimus continued.

"Curb side duty got it." Bulkhead said.

"Bumblebee You'll watch over Raf." Optimus stated and Bee looked at Raf who smiled at him.

"Ratchet." Optimus was going to say.

"Busy." Ratchet said interrupting Optimus.

"Arcee and Melody you'll accompany…" Optimus was saying before he found out the third human was gone.

"Jack." Optimus finished.

"Ratchet where is Jack?" Optimus asked.

"Well, you see he disappeared when you went through the ground-bridge and I checked its logs to see how many human and Cybertronian life signals went through only to find no human and seven Cybertronian life signals." Ratchet explained.

"So you lost a human?"Arcee deadpanned.

"…Yes." Ratchet said.

"Ah don't worry about him." Remix said in a dismissive tone.

"Why's that?" Arcee asked with a glare.

"Well…" They drawled out while Wingbeat who perched himself on Melody's shoulder strut had covered his head with one wing and started to shake it.

"Alright Minicons, spill it who s the third human?" Arcee questioned and they took a gulp.

"He's name is Jackson Darby or better yet in Cybertornian… SoundBlaster." They both said shocking everyone in the room and in the room where SoundBlaster is he was draining out the dark liquid from Cliff's body and forcing in energon which was combating the purple liquid while he welded the other half back and repaired the hole in chassis.


	2. Chapter 2

**In case anyone is wondering where this is set it is set before the war on Cybertron but I'll change to when it's set during the war on Earth.**

"…Minicon connection…"

_"… thoughts…"_

_'…Spark bond...'_

"Wait so your saying that the bookworm is a Cybertronian and not a human?" Miko asked to which the Minicons had looked at each other before answering.

"He's not a 'bookworm' and yes he is a Cybertronian." Remix said.

"COOL!" Miko exclaimed.

"Who is SoundBlaster?" Raf asked and the Autobots had turned to look at him.

"Well he wasn't known during the war but rather before it, as he is the twin brother of Soundwave but the only things that are the same about them are the visor, multi-tool cables and that they both use minicons as a extension of themselves." Ratchet stated. "While one had been adopted into the middle upper caste system the other had been adopted into the slavery caste but soon enough they both had managed to find each other, on multiply occasions and they watched out for each other." Ratchet had finished saying from his workstation.

"I memory serves me correct I believe SoundBlaster was working in the Iacons hall of records alongside me before this war started." Optimus said as he had a thinking posture."Best we stop reminiscing on the past and focus on the now and future. Bulkhead, Bumblebee escort your human charges home." Optimus said and they went on with their duties while Melody and Arcee had remained at the base.

**A day later.**

_I'll never understand why Megatron hasn't terminated Starscream yet.'_ A voice had said within SoundBlasters mind and he knew who that voice belonged to and just like that a ground-bridge schematic had appeared on his visor and right next to him a bridge had opened with his minicons coming through it.

"I guess this means were going to find him?" DJ asked and SoundBlaster nodded, his minicons had gone and reattached to him. He stepped through the bridge but this time he was free falling and he transformed flying straight towards where his spark told him to go and not long after he had found the Decepticon warship the Nemesis and it had started to open fire on him but he had chosen to take a different route by using a bridge that had taken him straight on the runway of the Nemesis, transforming SoundBlaster walked all the way to the door where it had opened and drones came rushing out but with ease SoundBlaster had taken them all out with out even have to use his hands or legs.

On the bridge of the Nemesis a drone had barged into the room.

"Commander Starscream! An enemy has breached our defenses and took out a group of us!" The drone had reported which Starscream had turned to face the drone at a speed faster than a human would be able to withstand.

"WHAT! You incompetent fools! Find this intruder and terminate them immediately!" Starscream ordered and the drone had rushed out of the command deck heading to what would be the barracks on the ship.

"Soundwave, find this intruder. I want to know who they are." Starscream ordered and Soundwave was doing just that on the console he was working at till he found what looked to be a silver mech with red highlights almost like Starscream but was more bulky and had courage to pick a fight and see it through to the end.

"Who is this warrior?" Soundwave heard Starscream question right before the helm turned to the camera showing the visor but the camera feed was cut off when a cable had shot straight towards it. When that was over the two officers looked at each other in confusion.

"Soundwave, why is there a look alike of you?" Starscream asked but Soundwave had just shrugged in response. "I suggest we go take care of this." Starscream said and the two went out of the command deck with intent to find the Soundwave look alike but they had end up finding corridors that should be open but where blocked, a trail of bodies with them having sparks flying out of their audio receptors and not a single scratch on them.

"Who could have done this?" Starscream asked out loud but didn't get an answer from Soundwave as usual but he had his own thoughts on the matter like why is there a look alike of him and he can only remember one person but they were dead and the other thought was who could cause this damage to a drone and also block off a passage without using the blast doors? These were the thoughts running through his processor right up until the two had came across a drone that was standing up not moving.

"You there! Report!" Starscream demanded but got no answer from the drone and he tried again but this time the drone had moved a little bit till it had fallen down onto the floor dead, it was just a lifeless husk.

"Lord Megatron won't be pleased." Starscream had said and when they got up to the drone that had fallen dead there was plating that had been ripped off in a shape of a arrow pointing where the bot who did has gone.

"It seems they want us to follow them." Starscream said and the two had started following a corpse that was either placed against a wall, on the floor, pinned up against a wall and even hanging from the ceiling with cables coming from above.

"It feels like I'm in some kind of horror attraction those petty humans make." Starscream commented and eventually the two find themselves in a very open prison cell that had chains hanging from the ceiling and the only light source was the light coming from above.

"Welcome." A distorted voice said and the two became alerted immediately with their guards raised but Soundwave looked like he had no guard at all.

"Show yourself now!" Starscream demanded.

"You demand me to show myself to a coward who schemes behinds everyones back and then intends to plunge the knife in their back, yet you can't even do that to Megatron. How... weak of you Starscream." The distorted voice said making Starscream angry and Soundwaves frame was moving in very low movement trying to hide the fact he was laughing.

"Weak! I'll show you weak and even if I'm a coward at least I show my face to my enemies!" Starscream shot back trying to coax the voice to come into view.

"Look at the time. It seems the party is… about… to…" The voice was saying and the door had shut and locked itself on the two and then Remix had came out from the shadows surprising the two a bit but they can't see his face because of a visor.

"A… Minicon?" Starscream said as he was unsure what to do, giving Remix the opportunity to lower the wall that was behind him revealing a horde of Terrorcons and when the two looked at the minicon he did a mock salute before the ground underneath him turned into a bridge just the right size for only him to go through it and the two looked at each other.

"Scrap." They both said but Soundwaves was in Starscreams voice.

"Hahahaha I hope that teaches the afthole Starscream." SoundBlaster said as he was sitting on a berth in a sealed off room with his minicons sitting around.

"Uh boss why did you leave Soundy in there?" DJ asked but all SoundBlaster did was count down his digits and as if on cue a bridge opened with only Soundwave coming through meaning that Starscream was dealing with the undead Cybertronians that SoundBlaster had transported from the battle he saw Optimus and Ratchet fighting in.

"Hello Soundy." SoundBlaster said and Soundwave turned around to find his twin brother sitting on his berth and had called him that nickname and this time Soundwave is lost for words.

"What did a symbiote catch your glossa?" SoundBlaster asked as he stood up just before he got a slap from Soundwave then a hug that was almost like a bear hug.

"You idiot. Do you have any idea for how long I had to survive on my own? It was horrible fighting in the war, acting like some kind of fragging guard dog/ lap dog for that tyrant. It was worse when I saw dead sparklings, of all things Blaster off-lined sparklings I'm not even going to mention about what we did with live experiments." Soundwave said in his monotone voice with his visor coming up and showing fresh streaks of energon tears.

"I know brother. When I was told about what happened to Cybertron it was as if I watched you and Laserbeak being terminated right in front of my optics." SoundBlaster said as SoundBlaster had let Soundwave use him to cry the bottled up emotions and even if his voice was void of emotion he still felt them.

"Mind if we join?" Remix asked as he, DJ and Wingbeat had gathered around the two each with a sadden expression and when the two looked at them.

"Of course your family too even Laserbeak." SoundBlaster stated and the group had sat on the berth and enjoying each others company of the family they had made, the three minicons SoundBlaster had were abandon at either clubs, hardcore raves that happened at concerts or the open area parties and for Laserbeak he was found at a shelter for symbiots and he wasn't able to speak or make a noise thanks to its previous owner who had damaged him and now thanks to Soundwaves care Laserbeak had gotten better and only trusted him and his brother even the minicons SoundBlaster has.

"Why did you come here?" Soundwave asked breaking the silence.

"To see my twin, to have our family be brought back together and I also came to tell you I have found us sparkmates but your going to have to change your look. I mean I get it your a spy for the Decepticons but that look doesn't sit well with femmes." SoundBlaster said as he looked his brother up and down."When Knockout comes, if he is alive still, get him to change your colours and frame." SoundBlaster said the last bit in a distorted voice cause he knows Soundwave would use a recording.

"Fine! I'll change my look but its my decision on what I look like. Who is the femmes you found brother?" Soundwave asked.

"Lets say you already met them and I've been stuck on this planet with one of them." SoundBlaster said getting up from the berth as his minicons attached themselves to him."I must be going brother but know this, I won't be fighting in the war for our well being as a family. Also expect Megatron being furious with Starscream cause I broke something." SoundBlaster said before he was in another hug.

"Thank you for not being off-lined brother." Soundwave said letting go of SoundBlaster.

"No problem, and hey if you need my help or just to talk in person. You know how to contact me." He said right before dropping through a bridge leaving Soundwave on his own and at that instance he heard Megatron furiously roar his anger right as a very distinctive scream was heard.

"I guess he was right, well time for silent Soundwave to get back to work." Soundwave and his visor dropped down and he left his quarters, SoundBlaster was back in the room with Cliff's body and it was looking nearly fully repaired and not only that but the animalistic side has died down and what was left was a whistling mech who looked like he has been waiting for some time.

"Ah! Your finally back, about time. Do you know how long I have been waiting for room service?" Cliff joked and SoundBlaster laughed but it was distorted like usual.

"Huh whaddya' know I got the silent con to laugh." Cliff said but what he failed to realise was that there was no insignia on him.

"Decepticon: negative" SoundBlaster said in a short way as he started to un do the restraints he had made.

"Wait your not a decepticon? Are you a Autobot?" Cliff asked as he was getting the kinks out of his stiff limbs.

"Autobot: Negative." He said and then Cliff looked over the bot in front of him and found out that he had no insignia.

"A neutral. Well that's a surprise, Haven't seen a neutral in a solar-cycles. I guess I have you to thank for saving me?" Cliff asked and SoundBlaster had dismissed it with a wave and shake of his helm.

"No need, return to Team Prime to help them win." SoundBlaster said and he opened a bridge straight into the main hub of the Autobot base and he walked through but when he did he had every weapon aimed right at him except for Optimus and Melody and not only that but the three humans he met earlier were even holding weapons well mainly Fowler while Miko and Raf had found a wrench and a fire extinguisher making him chuckle a little.

"Alright who are you?" Bulkhead asked as they all held a serious expression.

"Who do you think lug nuts?" He asked with Remixes voice.

"Uh... a Soundwave." Bulk answered.

"Rust brains." SoundBlaster said in DJ's voice as he shook his head in disappointment before he stepped away from the still open bridge and for Team prime it was like they had seen multiple ghosts.

"Well aren't you guys the conversationalist." Cliff remarked as he saw each member with wide optics and some agape mouths.

"Wait a minute I thought you said he was some kind of messed up experiment?" Miko questioned breaking the silence.

"I'm hurt!" Cliff said faking the hurt in his voice.

"This is impossible! How can you still be functioning?" Ratchet questioned as he had started to run scans on Cliffjumper.

"Not impossible but very difficult to accomplish." SoundBlasters distorted voice stated.

"What do you mean very difficult to accomplish?" Optimus asked.

"It seems your memories of when you were a data archivist had eluded you for a long time old friend. Knowledge has the power to help and the power to destroy." SoundBlaster said and the last bit was in a different voice.

"Alpha Trion?! Optimus exclaimed as much a prime could allow.

"Who's Alpha Trion?" Raf asked.

"He is the master archivist at Iacons Hall of Records." SoundBlaster answered before looking at Optimus in the optics with very little difficult as he is the same height as him.

"And what does he and Iacons Hall of Records have to do with Cliff being alive again?" Fowler asked.

"Do I really need to simplify it for you insolent human?" SoundBlaster asked as he was getting annoyed with Fowler. "To put it simply for your tiny brain agent Fowler Iacons Hall of Records has records on all the events from the beginning with the fight of two brothers and up until the war destroyed most of the records but during my time there I found a record stating that Dark energon is blood of Unicron and energon is the blood of Primus and I thought why not drain the Dark energon from Cliff's body and force in energon to combat it and revert his systems back to normal and thus the result is standing right in front of your face." SoundBlaster stated as he gestured at Cliff who was looking newish as you can see the spot where he was stabbed was welded over and looked like a scar.

"BUT! I recommend you don't send Cliff out into the field as some systems might not be working correctly and I require more data to help him become better." SoundBlaster said.

"Who are you to give orders to us especially Cliff and as far as I can tell your just a neutral who helped a Autobot." Arcee said and everyone looked at SoundBlaster and saw that he had no insignia.

"Does one really need to be branded like some kind of mindless slave to be ordered around till they have no use?" SoundBlaster countered.

"The Autobots thinks all sentient beings deserve freedom." Arcee said.

"Then why aren't any of you free?" SoundBlaster asked them all since they are fighting a war that had begun because of slavery but yet they act like mindless slaves following orders till they die.

"Arcee, you aren't even free. You fight like a soldier but you locked away all of your other emotions, chaining them up as if their your prisoners. Bee, your not free because you have lost something that is dear to you and you have vowed to have vengeance, that does nothing but make yourself more distant to your friends. Bulk you had a crew to work with and friends who helped you but one of them betrayed you and now you feel like you can't trust anybody except those that have been here and gained your trust. Ratchet, you keep yourself busy in your work and show disgust to a race you've bearley even gotten to know what they have been through, so your not free as your always blaming yourself for not being able to do better for Bumblebee and many others including your assistant, Optimus your not free even if you think you are, you locked away all your emotions but every now and again some break through and you tend to reign them in making yourself into some kind of emotionless soldier who does nothing but work and fight, doesn't have time to spend with old friends... and new friends and before you know you all would hold memories that you would cherish forever." SoundBlaster stated as he looked to those individuals and at the end looked at Melody and she was holding a servo over where her spark is.

"That is why I chose to not fight in this war, that is why I chose to bear every scar I have and that is why I chose to protect my brother." SoundBlaster continued as his minicons detached from his body but what was strange they were different and everyone saw this as they were different colours and even some of their limbs looked different as a arm on Remix wasn't his original arm and the same could be said for Wingbeats optic as one was yellow and the other blue with three claw marks going over one optic and what they then witnessed was that SoundBlaster had changed his colours to what they were originaly and had found that he was littered with scars and even one of his digits was different to his but when his visor went up they saw... he had no optics and his mouth looked like it was welded shut and they all gasped as they witnessed what SoundBlaster had endured.

"My minicons had some of these damages thanks to you humans, one had smashed Wingbeats optics and another had striped Remix of his arm and when I found it... it was striped of many things and I did my best to repair them but DJ had lost an optic and a digit…" SoundBlaster said as his frame had started to heave up and down and was even shaking. "I sacrificed my parts to help them and welded my mouth shut as a way of saying I vow to protect them and my brother as they are the only family." He finished with his visor coming down and he had reverted back to his normal colours as did his minicons before they reattached to SoundBlaster.

"SoundBlaster why did you never come to me to help fix them?" Ratchet asked as he was slowly getting of his shock.

"Because they are my family and I'm dedicated to sacrifice myself for their wellbeing and I never wanted anything to do with this stupid war, also because I never even knew that you were here." SoundBlaster stated as he started to head towards the bridge that had remained opened the whole time.

"Do as you wish Cliff." SoundBlaster said right before the bridge closed off leaving everyone either in a shocked state or one of horror.

"He also told me to give this to you since he doesn't want a part in the war and that he thinks you should know what the Decepticons are planning to do next." Cliff said breaking the eerie silence that had settled in after SoundBlaster left and Cliff handed over a Cybertronian version of a usb to Ratchet.

"He stole this from the Decepticons without them knowing?" Ratchet asked.

"Not exactly, he had trapped Starscream and Soundwave in a room full of Terrorcons while Wingbeat went to a console and hacked into their systems stealing the data and putting whatever he stole on here." Cliff summarised.

"He is quite resourceful." Bulkhead said but Arcee had looked like she was struck quite deep by SoundBlasters speech that she had left the main hub heading straight to her quarters with Melody in tow, Bee had taken Raf with him on a drive to help take his mind of what has happened.

"I'll start looking over the data that he has so... gracefully gave us." Ratchet said taking the usb from Cliff and went over to his workstation to start surfing through the data.

"Why did you want to show them our scars boss?" Remix asked as the group where walking through destroyed metal buildings.

"To show them how dedicated I am to protect those who are my family and like I said I'll do anything to protect you, Laserbeak and my brother and I would gladly sacrifice my spark to protect you all." SoundBlaster said and before they could ask any more question they were standing outside a huge building that was partly destroyed.

"Iacons Hall of Records... once a place where knowledge could be found and now a ruin all because of this war and this war started because of a prime implementing a system that divided us and made us turn on each other and become greedy for money and power… oh how... despicable of that 'prime'." SoundBlaster said with disgust as he and the minicons started to head inside the building and found the interior in shambles as there are dead bodies laying around, rubble blocking some paths and data-pads cracked and destroyed laying lifeless on the floor.

"Look at how this war destroyed such precious knowledge and is even desecrated by lifeless husks of the living... lets get to work." SoundBlaster said and they all had started to move things around, cleaning the rubble away and digging proper burials for the dead and the faction of who the bodies belonged to doesn't matter as the dead need to be laid to rest.

"Hey boss something over here!" SoundBlaster heard Remix call and went over to him to investigate what he had found.

"What did you find?" SoundBlaster asked and he saw Remix pointing at what looked to be a stockpile of fresh energon but not a lot of it.

"If Cybertron had cease the means of producing energon then why are there energon cubes? Low grade to be precise." Remix asked and SoundBlaster didn't like that something was off and he was going to find out what that is.

"Remix." SoundBlaster said getting his attention."Be on high alert, I don't think were alone." SoundBlaster said and gave the signal for Remix to follow him and they left the room that had the stockpile of energon alone and what SoundBlaster didn't know was that he had confused the bots that are spying on him.

"Why didn't he take the energon? He can see that no one is guarding it and if he is on Cybertron then that would mean he wouldn't have a lot of it." A femme voice said.

"It doesn't matter. Let's keep watching him." A different femme voice said.

"Did you find what you need boss?" DJ asked since they came here to find some spare parts to use.

"I believe so but just to make sure, I want you three to go find two optics, a decent amount of armour plating and a digit that resembles mine or yours, got it?" SoundBlaster asked and the three nodded before running or flying off in search of the things he had asked and he checked his sub space compartment pulling out two optics and he had given them a little energon to see their colour and found them to be green of all optic colours it was green.

"My luck is terr-" He was saying before he heard a distinct sound coming from the shadows of the main lobby where he is and instantly turned around with a blaster armed and ready to fire, giving the area he heard the sound come from a few sweeps before he was sated that nothing was there and went back to what he was doing.

"That was close." A femme voice had whispered.

"Too close. Did you see the way how he instantly turned towards us and had his weapon trained on this area?" Another femme voice asked.

"Hello ladies." Remix said from behind them and they turned to see him with his ground pounders out and he had hit the ground with them and the ground shifted shooting out two pilers of metal hitting the two in the gut and launching them straight out from behind the cover they was hiding behind.

"Hey boss we found the gals!" Remix called out as Wingbeat landed on his shoulder strut and he turned around facing the two femmes

"You two are too loud." He said as Remix came running over.

"Oh we also found two optics boss and by the looks of them they are clean as if brand new." Remix said handing over the two optics and true to his word they were clean, clean as a whistle in fact and to test them out he had given them a little energon and saw that they were a golden colour.

"I think I should start calling you my lucky charm Remix. This is just the right pair." SoundBlaster praised his minicon who was jumping with excitement.

"What are you doing here?" SoundBlaster heard a femme asked as they started to move after being hit in the gut by metal pilers.

"Me? Just scavenging for spare parts, nothing less nothing more." SoundBlaster said right as DJ returned from where ever he went off too with what looked to be a sack filled with something.

"Boss I found the armour plating your after but the digit I couldn't find, sorry boss." DJ apologised.

"Well we got what we mostly came for let's-" He was saying before he spotted one of the femmes has a different digit than her other ones but was the exact one he needed and without hesitation he pounced on the femme with speed that could outmatch Bluur and before anyone knew what was happening SoundBlaster had already got his cables out which had started to un-wield the digit on his servo and the mismatched digit on the femme before re-wielding them back but on different servos so SoundBlaster had a digit that was the same as his others and the femme had a digit that was matching hers.

"What the!" The other femme shouted as she saw SoundBlaster already pinning her companion on the ground and was inspecting his servo as if it was suddenly interesting.

"You have my gratitude femme." SoundBlaster said as he got up and stood away from her as she was now inspecting her servo to find out that she had all ten matching digits.

"Well... no problem." She said as she was confused beyond anything.

"I guess we now have everything boss?" Remix asked.

"Affirmative." He said as he grabbed the sack that DJ brought with him with a cable and grabbing the two with his other one and bring them over to him and when the minicons got close enough they attached to his body and the sack was in his servo, with all the things he needed he started to leave right before Cybertronians had started to bust through the door but SoundBlaster didn't even bat a eye as he started to either rip them apart with his cables or blast them to pieces with his blaster.

"RUN!" He shouted to the femmes who are confused at what was happening.

"Why would we do that?" One asked.

"Because if you don't want to be ripped apart by the undead I would advised you run." SoundBlaster said back.

"The undead? Seriously you got be joking." Right as she said that a Terrorcon had fallen in from the ceiling making the two look at it as it was getting back up on its pede and they saw some of its limbs hanging on by some wires and that its optics was dark purple, with a feral growl it started to march towards them right before a blaster shot blew its chassis up and making its limbs go every where.

"RUN!" SoundBlaster said again and this time they didn't stand there, they ran straight towards the energon stockpile and when SoundBlaster heard them running he started to slowly back up going in the direction they had went.

"I. HATE. THIS. WAR!" SoundBlaster shouted out as his blaster hummed with even more power and one final shot had fired out impacting one Terrorcon in the chassis and it had exploded with the explosive power of a 500lb bomb and in doing so it had made the wall above the door they kept coming through collapse instantly burying any Terrorcons that were still walking towards him and also stopping them from using that entrance.

"I need some high grade." SoundBlaster said before he ran into the energon stockpile room where the other two femmes are but there were two more.

"What the pit is going on out there?!" A voice that SoundBlaster thought he wouldn't hear in a long had asked with a bit of rage.

"Sorry Ma'am! We were getting overrun by the undead and ran here for safety while a mech was dealing with them and by the sounds of that explosion he had most likely destroyed the entrance they kept coming in from." One of the femmes he saved had reported.

"A mech?" The voice asked just to be sure and they nodded."Did you at least saw what insignia he was bearing?" She asked and the two looked at each other.

"He… didn't have a insignia." They said and the femme was shocked.

"A neutral? That doesn't make sense since a lot of the neutrals had already left Cybertron to find a new home or to get away from this war." The femme said.

"So that's where everyone went to then, and here I thought you might be dead Ariel." SoundBlaster said getting the femmes attention who instantly recognised.

"SoundBlaster?! What the pit are you doing on Cybertron still?" Ariel asked.

"Scavenging for spare parts and what are you doing on Cybertron?" SoundBlaster answered and asked.

"I'm in command of a squad of femme Autobot fighters." Ariel answered.

"Ariel? We thought your designation is Elita-1?" One femme asked and they were all confused.

"I used to be called Ariel before the war broke out and thanks to Optimus prime he saved me and I had to go under a few… changes." Elita-1 said and that makes sense to SoundBlaster now since she did look different to what he remembered of her.

"Anyway back to the task at hand. Why haven't you chosen a side?" Elita-1 asked.

"Don't wanna." SoundBlaster said without hesitation.

"Why?" Elita-1 asked. "You saw what the Decepticons did to our home, so do you not want to chose a side?"

"Because I rather remain free and it wasn't only just the Decepticons who ruined our home, the bots who I chose to blame would be the primes and the ones who only want money and power." SoundBlaster stated and the femmes got angry with him.

"Why would you blame Optimus prime? What did he do to you that deserves you to blame him?" One of the femmes asked.

"I don't blame him." He said now confusing the femmes."I blame the prime before him and Sentinel prime as them two placed and enforced the caste system where we would look down on others and become greedy for power, energon, money and so much more but Optimus prime? He is a prime who believes that everyone is a equal and should be treated as equals. That I would gladly fight behind but until he learns what its like to be free I will not fight for him and will intervene should I deem it and I will protect my family to my dying breath." SoundBlaster explained to them right before he turned around and fired a shot straight through the door that was behind him confusing the four right before Dark energon had started to leek through the hole he had made.

"We must leave, it is no longer safe to be here." SoundBlaster said as he started to walk over towards the energon they managed to stockpile.

"And how do you plan to get us out of here SoundBlaster?" Elita-1 asked.

"Simple just stand next to me and you'll see." He said and without hesitation Elita-1 went over towards him.

"Ma'am how can you trust him so easily? For all we know he can be working with the Decepticons and with Soundwave acting as his spy?" One of the femmes asked and before she knew what happened one of SoundBlasters cables had already snaked around her neck and lifted her off the ground and started to squeeze around her neck tight.

"Because he can do that in a instant so he could've killed us before we can even say Primus and if I was you don't insult his brother Soundwave." Elita-1 said and SoundBlaster dropped the femme he picked and she landed on her hands and knees and started to cough as her air filters was supplied with air again.

"You got half a hour before the Terrorcons start-" He was saying before the sound of banging reached his audio receptors."Less than 10 minutes before they break in so if I was you I would hurry up and get other here." SoundBlaster said and the other two femmes picked up the one on the ground and carried her over to SoundBlaster and Elita-1. "Next stop Autobot outpost 1." SoundBlaster said and beneath them a bridge opened causing him and the femmes to fall through and the energon they had managed to stockpile was falling through as well and before they knew it they three of the femmes was laying on the floor while SoundBlaster and Elita were standing and the energon was behind them.

"I was wondering when you would come back SB." Melody said when she turned around after hearing the sound of metal hitting the floor but she was surprised to see more femme Cybertronians with and that they were Autobots as well.

"I'm not staying for long as I have a brother to check up on, anyway this is Elita-1 commander of a squad of femmes." SoundBlaster introduced.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Elita, my designation is Melody." Melody introduce herself with a slight bow.

"Melody? Aren't you the femme who is related to Arcee?" Elita asked to which Melody was a bit surprised she knew that.

"Why, of course. How do you know that?" Melody asked as she doesn't know a lot about what her sisters has been doing during the war.

"Arcee was assigned to me for a while before she had been requested to be under the command of Optimus prime and after a few talks she had told us that one of her sisters had gone missing and was presumed off-lined." Elita explained.

"That makes sense anyway some of the others are in the med bay." Melody said and had started to lead them towards the med bay where Ratchet was sitting on his workbench with one of his arms in a Cybertronian version of a cast, Arcee was laying down on a med-berth as you can see what looked to be a scorch mark on her chassis.

"Arcee I expected better of you, yet you allowed yourself to get shot." Elita said in a stern voice getting the attention of the two.

"Elita! W-w-what are you doing here?!" Ratchet exclaimed while Arcee had a face of shock as well.

"Well you can thank this bot." Elita drawled out the last bit as she tried to find SoundBlaster but couldn't.

"Let me guess SoundBlaster?" Ratchet questioned.

"Yeah, where is he?" Elita asked.

"He has the ability to bridge himself to wherever he wants." Ratchet said and at that point SoundBlaster was sitting on his brothers berth waiting for him to show up.

"Hey boss if we were to choose a side who would we choose?" Remix asked as he was sitting next to DJ as Wingbeat was sitting in the overhead rafters.

"I'm not sure cause I don't want to fight my brother but I also don't want Cybertron or any other planet to be ruled by a power hungry tyrant." SoundBlaster said as he was now thinking over who he would join right before the door opened and Soundwave had entered the room.

"Brother it's good to see you again." Soundwave had said as he shut the door immediately but had also locked it so no one would be able to get in.

"It's good to see you again too and look at what I found." SoundBlaster had said and after a brief hug with his brother he had taken out the optics that Remix had found.

"Optics?" Soundwave questioned not fully understanding what his brother was getting at.

"Yeah there optics but thats not what I want to show it's the colour." SoundBlaster said before giving the optics some energon Soundwave had saw the golden colour of the optics and was ecstatic at that.

"Bro you found the right pair and not only that but they are clean like brand new, but why haven't you got them installed yet?" Soundwave asked.

"Cause the only medic I know is Ratchet and I felt like I should show you but how are your optics doing?" SoundBlaster asked to which Soundwave had lifted up his visor and his silver optics were still there and were showing the emotion of happiness.

"those optics of yours still shine bright brother keep them that way." SoundBlaster said as he hugged his brother again and the two stayed that way for a while and the day was quite eventful for SoundBlaster and he hadn't gotten much recharge in awhile so the two brothers had stayed the night together but Soundwave had let his brother use his berth after some arguing and Soundwave had watched over him, if Soundwave had to leave the room he would always lock it so no one was able to gain entry.

**I hope this is a satisfying ending as I had started to run out of what to write and I also wanted to wrap this up, just so everyone knows Soundblaster (aka Jack) will always make his family first and him second and he wanted his brother to never lose the shine he had in his optics as when he looked at the stars at night all he could think off was his brother and his silver optics which had also renewed the fire that was burning in his spark to be reunited with his brother and if any of you are wondering who the other femmes are that had came to earth with Elita and Jack you'll just have to wait till the next chapter.**


End file.
